The Best Things in Life
by MildlyUnnerving
Summary: This is a pure smut fic. Warnings: SEX,SEX,SEX, mild course language, YAOI, SLASH, HPDM!Ummmm, yeah. My first fic. I really am not happy with it....


Hey, peeps! This is my first FF story. You can flame me, but be warned, I get angry VERY easily-flame at your own risk!!!!

Warnings: SEX, SEX, SEX!!!!! Uh, and mild coarse language, YAOI!!!!!!!! That means boyxboy!!!!! Don't like, DON'T READ!!!! HarryxDraco

IIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry Potter, acclaimed saviour of the wizarding world, was sitting on his bed, seeing as he had nothing else to do. His lover, Draco, was currently taking a shower, a fact that Harry could not think about without jerking off right in the middle of the room. But, of course, he did start thinking of such things, making his jeans bulge a bit in the front. He quickly stripped himself of all clothing, laying back on his and Draco's bed, and began to fist himself, slowly running his hand back and forth. Because he was busy, he didn't hear the water turn off, signifying the end of Draco's shower. But, he felt the bed sink a bit on his right, as the gorgeous blonde got up onto it. He quietly removed Harry's hand from his erection, while covering Harry's lips with his own. Harry immediately reacted to the kiss, opening his mouth for Draco to have better access. Their tongues melded together, each one fighting for dominance over the other. Draco shifted so that he was straddling Harry's hips, slowly pushing their erections together. Harry gasped in pleasure at the friction.

Draco moved his head to kiss Harry's jaw line, biting his way down to his collarbone. He liked and nipped that special spot, making Harry gasp and squirm below him, also assuring that there would be a nice bite mark there in the morning. He resumed kissing his way down Harry's chest, giving all the attention deserved to both nipples. He made sure that he covered every inch of skin possible. As he got closer to the sweet spot, Harry started to pant with need and desire.

"God, Draco, just do it now!" he rasped.

"Be patient, my love" Draco said, "The best things are those which are worth waiting for."1

Draco slowly took Harry's stubborn, very prominent, erection into his mouth, swallowing him whole. Harry gasped with pleasure as he felt Draco's tongue glide over his head, liking away all of the pre-cum. Draco began to run his tongue down the whole length of Harry's shaft, giving him all the pleasure in the world. Harry fisted the gorgeous blonde hair that sprouted from his lover's head whilst opening his legs to give Draco more room.

"Draco! I'm not a patient person."

Without a word of forewarning, Draco removed his mouth from Harry, gave the raven-haired boy a quick kiss, and rammed into him with all of his might. Harry screamed with pleasure and pain. It felt SOOO good, like Draco belonged in him, like he never wanted it to end.

Draco began to methodically move in and out if him, quickly adapting to a rhythm that suited them both. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, forcing him in deeper and causing him to hit his prostate every time he entered.

"Oh, GODS, Draco, hurry UP!!!!" he shouted.

Draco, completely ignoring his lover's demands, slowed down, pulling himself out of Harry then jamming himself back in hard. He repeated this several times, before Harry, driven mad by him, screamed:

"DRACO!!!! HURRY THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsk, tsk, Harry, using such language around me. I'm quite offended. But, because you finally gave up and begged--"

He rammed himself harder and faster than before, angling himself to hit his lover's prostate every time. Harry screamed again in delight and pain. He was panting hard now, and seconds away from going over the edge.

"DRACO!!!! I'M GOING T--"

He was cut off by a mouth covering his own, muffling his scream as he came hard onto himself and Draco. Seconds later, Draco came inside of him, biting hard on Harry's tongue to stop the screams from coming. He flopped down next to Harry, pulling the blankets up around them both and snaking an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close.

"So," said Draco. "Was I right?"

"Right about what?" asked Harry, snuggling into the crook of Draco's neck.

"That the best things are those which are worth waiting for."

"Mmmm, I suppose. But, I still wish you woulda hurried up."

Draco couldn't think of anything to say to that, and Harry was practically asleep, so he just left him to think happy thoughts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1: I completely disagree and agree with this statement. I mean, some of the best things we have are with us now and might not be there in the future, so we didn't have to wait. Ummm, but then there are some good things in the future; love (maybe; have yet to see proof of that one), education, money (if you're lucky)

Erm, yeah, I know it's crappy; first fic, you know. I'm really not happy with this, but I've been dying to write a HPDM smut fic. Ummm, you don't have to review; it would be nice though. Flames will be used to burn various objects around the world, and I get angry REALLY easily, so be warned!!!!! Thanx for putting up with me and my crap writing.

Finland's Faerie


End file.
